1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for readily determining the wear experienced in the conical interior section of a hydrocyclone during use.
This invention further relates to a method and apparatus for readily determining the wear experienced in fluid nozzles, venturis or other orifices subject to wear that are too small to allow for conventional wear measurements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To the knowledge of this invention, there are no known equivalents to this invention. However, no extensive search of the prior art has been conducted by this inventor.